


Caught Red-Handed

by brisingrdraumar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisingrdraumar/pseuds/brisingrdraumar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is a naughty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Severus ~Sighs~ holiday card exchange 2010.

 

Severus sighed as it slid past his lips. Savoring the taste, he moaned in satisfaction. Too long, it has been far too long since he has had this. This shameful indulgence.  This exquisite slip-slide of flavor and solidity. He uncovers his treasure a little further, eager to consume it all, faster, deeper. He must finish soon, because what if someone sees? What would happen if they walked in to find him in this moment of complete and utter devastation of self-control as he fights his own body to devour _more_. More of this sweetness as it slides past his lips and teeth and rests lovingly on his tongue, sitting there as if time wasn’t of the essence, simply waiting for the fun to begin when Severus owns it as completely as it owns him. 

“Hey, Severus? They are expecting us at the manor in about an hour, can you grab the…What the hell?!”

Eyes widening at the sound of Harry’s voice, Severus is too stunned to even let his pleasure slip from his lips as Harry glares.

“I had to apparate to Belgium to find those Severus, and there you go ruining your own surprise! They don’t just make gourmet chocolate-butterscotch candy canes anywhere!”

Severus clears his throat and wraps his dignity around him like a cloak.

“The drawer where we keep the candles isn’t exactly an optimal hiding place, especially when you send me into the same drawer to fetch the aforementioned candles. I was bound to discover them by default of the situation, if not by my own ingenuity then because of your inability to procure a suitable location. The fault is your own, Harry.”

“Smartass, you also didn’t find what else I got you at that little sweet shop in Brussels, and you and your complex grammar can just suffer until Christmas.”

“I conceive it’s in the candle drawer as well, that would align with your unimaginative placement of the candy canes,” Severus states calmly, as if he isn’t inching toward the drawer, the sticky half-eaten gourmet chocolate-butterscotch candy cane still clutched in one hand, and briefly forgotten for the moment with his thoughts of other decadent delights. Harry just manages to snag Severus’s elbow before he starts rifling through the drawer.

“Now who’s unimaginative? No love, and I will be damned if you can’t wait two days until Christmas morning to find out what kind of other sugary cavity makers I got for you.”

“I feel confident in my ability to persuade you. Shall I demonstrate?” With leering eyes and a smirking mouth Severus brings his candy cane once again to rest upon his lips, tongue darting out to remoisten the golden colored sweet.

“Oh please do,” Harry shoots back with a quick and dirty grin that morphs into an easy, fond smile a moment later, “You really are adorable with your sugar fixation, you know that?”

“I _beg_ your pardon?! _Adorable_?!” it was very nearly hysterical to hear Severus’s voice escalate to that particular octave, with that particular look on his face, in this particular flavor of mortified horror, but Harry fought and won (though he nearly lost) to keep a neutral look on his face.

“Oh yes, and even more so when you get all flustered about it, yes just like that right there. So _cute_!” Severus spared a brief moment to wonder if the muscle spasm in his eyelid was discernable to Harry, and spared an even briefer moment to decide that, yes, by the look on Harry’s face just then, it was.      

“That is _it_ , Harry,” he offered no more warning than that before shoving his shoulder into Harry’s abdomen and lifting him into the air, with his left arm in the crook of the younger man’s knees, his right still holding the remnants of his interrupted “alone time” with his so-called “sugar fixation”.

He carries the other man into the next room where he sits himself in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, and arranges Harry in his lap, cradling him with a tenderness that belied his harsh demeanor, “From this moment on, if I hear the word ‘adorable’ leave your lips, and you are not referring to a small animal, a small child, or any animate or _in_ animate being or object _other_ than my person, or anything in relation to my person, there is not a place on this earth that will hide you from my wrath. Nowhere, Harry. Do you understand?”

“But Severus, you would never hurt me, you love me. Just like I love _you_ ,” Severus realizes now that Harry is very aware of the state of his immunity against his big green eyes and full-bottom-lipped-pout…and by state, he means nonexistence.

“Irrelevant,” that one word sounded a bit gruff to Severus, and he refused to think that it was a lump of soft emotion lodged in his throat, it must be a tumor, a sudden and inexplicable tumor that he should go see Pomfrey about, posthaste since it could be serious, as tumors usually are. Not an emotion lump, most definitely a tumor.

“I shall think of something equally as unpleasant, reciprocal humiliation perhaps?” Harry smiles warmly, and Severus meets the peck on his lips with what he thinks is enough of a scowl to hide his own burgeoning smile, though he doesn’t realize the fondness that his eyes are conveying. Harry does, but he still relents, not wanting to push Severus further.

“Oh alright, not adorable. Got it. Anyway, no matter _how_ not-adorable you are, you still are waiting for your presents!”

While Severus is a little put out, he doesn’t let it bother him overmuch as Harry turns in his lap and pulls him into a softer, more intimate embrace. He resigns himself to waiting until Christmas, and he isn’t as disappointed as he lets on, because when Harry brings Severus’s sticky hand up to his face, kisses the pads of his fingers, then samples the candy cane for himself, Severus remembers that Harry has a sweet tooth of his own, one that he too has difficulties resisting. Difficulties that surface especially when the sweets taste of Severus as well, and Severus is always more than happy to share with his sugar with Harry. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [my Tumblr](http://aconitebite.tumblr.com) if you so desire (I'm not gonna lie...it's mostly slash with the occasional cute animal and gay porn .gif).


End file.
